<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A River Runs Thru It by MiniBerger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427751">A River Runs Thru It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniBerger/pseuds/MiniBerger'>MiniBerger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending - Cyberpunk 2077, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:33:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniBerger/pseuds/MiniBerger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This ruins the Hanako Arasaka ending, so don’t read if you don’t want that completely ruined. It begins right about as the ending occurs for V. Some other spoilers thrown throughout but nothing major. Recommend completing the game if you don't want anything ruined.</p><p>Also, I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO CYBERPUNK OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, MUSIC, ETC. I just feel like the ending deserved more, and we all deserve more River. Plus, this ending left the most to be desired, so I figured I would start there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female V/River Ward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>	She looks out the glass at the planet hurtling towards her, smiling internally. Looking around at the small vessel guiding her home, hoping it travels smoothly. Hellman said she had only 6 months, but she plans to spend those doing what she wants. She calls River again, just to hear his voice. He answers before it has a chance to ring.</p><p>“Hey babe, I’m on my way to Arasaka to grab you as soon as you land. Glad I didn't have to figure out a way up to the satellite to get you myself.”</p><p>V smiles, her reflection mirroring her in the glass. “I am currently watching the Earth hurtle towards me at a very alarming speed,” she sighs, “it’s nice to hear your voice. I missed you River.” She could never figure out a good pet name for him, he was always, strong, independent River.</p><p>“They said you’ll land within the hour, I’ll be waiting. These intergalactic calls are beyond expensive, we should hang up before we spend all our eddies. See you soon babe.” </p><p>The video call ends abruptly and she misses his voice already. She lays her head against the cool glass and sighs. Her body is already reacting to his voice in ways she can’t describe. A yearning for him both on a physical and emotional plane. She sits there, feeling her soul reach out for him. This isn’t normal. She definitely had fun with Judy, but this feeling was something wholly new to her. Why was she reacting to him like this? What did this mean? Time’s like this she wished she still had an annoying rock star in her head, begging for a smoke while teaching her about the world. She missed Johnny so much. </p><p>The doctor on the satellite said the construct was destroyed. She wished her choices had been different. After all, they had been able to reconstruct Saburo. If Johnny hadn’t been a “terrorist” in Arasaka’s eyes, would they have saved him too?</p><p>She shuts her eyes, letting the silent tears fall for her lost friend. </p><p>“Approaching destination, please have a seat for landing”</p><p>The AI spoke in a simple monotone voice, reminding her of Delemain, her friendly taxi service with the excelsior package. She reaches over for the chair buckling her harness for safety. She angrily wipes the tears staining her cheeks and lays her head back, picturing Johnny’s face. </p><p>“Swap meat for chrome, live a BD fantasy, whatever, but at the end of it all, it's the code you live by that defines who you are. "</p><p>“I know Johnny, that is why I am living by my own laws now, fuck Arasaka, fuck the fixers, fuck the NCPD, today is the first day of the rest of my life, however long that is”</p><p>A rattle on the ship tells her they're getting closer to Earth and she looks up to see flames outside the window. Atmosphere, that explains the turbulence. She grips the seat hard getting lost in her thoughts again to help her ignore the seemingly turbulent landing. </p><p>First thing to do is head to Viktor, she doesn’t trust Arasaka, they could easily have been lying about her health, wanting to keep her as their lab rat forever. Either that, or she is really dying, but if she does, at least it will be home, with her makeshift family. She wills herself to stop thinking of her pending demise, she has done that exclusively since Johnny entered her life. Her thoughts move back to River. His smile, his metallic hand on her skin. His lips. The cabin becomes warm as her body moves to more carnal thoughts of her man. </p><p>A final bump pulls her out of her daydream and she realizes she had her hand between her thighs, gently caressing her sex. She laughs at herself removing the hand and with it her pleasure wains. </p><p>“Ms V, we have landed at Arasaka tower. Please remove all possessions upon your exit. Thank you for flying Arasaka Intergalactic Transport and have a great day.”</p><p>She unclips her harness and stands stretching her arms up and rotating her head. She unclips her bag from the storage compartment and heads for the door. She stops and turns to look at the cabin one last time. Leaving this ship is her last step toward her new life. </p><p>She almost runs off the ship excited for what the future may bring. Out of the corner of her eye she catches the thinnest glimpse of a shadowed figure, but when she turns to it, it’s gone. She scans with her Kiroshi optics ensuring she isn’t being followed. You can take the merc out of her job, but she’s still a merc. She scans to find only Arasaka staff. For shits and giggles she turns off all their cameras before turning and heading to the elevator. </p><p>She rides down to the lobby almost running out the door where River waits, and with him his beat up red and white pickup truck. He is leaning against the truck looking up at the building. He hasn’t noticed her yet and so she can’t help but use her skills to sneak quietly toward him. She sets her bag down next to the truck and snakes her body inches from his. Her arms become covered in goosebumps, every atom longing for her to touch him. She begins to reach up to touch his face when his hand moves with lightning speed to grab her by the wrist.</p><p>“You can sneak up all you like, my little merc, but I’ll always know you are there.” He leans in close his lips millimeters from her ear and whispers, “I can smell you and feel you from across a room”</p><p>His other hand moves to her hip pulling her against him. She gasps. His lips move along her neck slowly reaching her lips where he kisses her hard. She can tell how aroused he is the moment she is pressed against him. Matching her own arousal. She smiles to herself, happy this time apart hasn’t impacted their lust for each other. He moves his lips back to her ear again.</p><p>“People are staring, I guess that's our cue to leave. He removes himself from her body just as fast as he had lain against it, and she sighs. He grabs her bag throwing it into the bed of the truck before going to the passenger door to open it. She chuckles “What a gentleman.”</p><p>He laughs and smacks her ass as she slips into the passenger seat. He hops into the driver’s seat and starts the car up. She can’t help but continue to gaze at him as he drives to his sister’s house. But something keeps nagging at her. She again sees something out of the corner of her eye, but this time it is in the back seat. When she looks, it is gone, but she can’t help but feel something familiar in her periphery. She sighs and rests her head against the window of the car, enjoying the familiarity of it. Her life finally hers again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>The car stops abruptly and V slips out of the car. But she is immediately attacked by two sets of arms. Monique and Dorian have instantly attacked her with shouted exclamations of her name. She laughs squatting down to pull them each against a shoulder pulling them close into an embrace. </p><p>From the other side of the car she hears River’s voice loud and strong, pretend anger along its edge. “Excuse me you two, that woman is mine, and it is WAY past your bedtime, hands off my merchandise.”  The kids giggle and run off as River chases behind them. </p><p>V looks around the trailer park with a grin on her face. A mild boy sits on the porch of the closest trailer. Randy is starting to look a lot more healthy now. She is glad to see him home. She waves at him and a smile spreads across his timid face. She turns to the car, grabs her bag and begins to walk to the main trailer, following behind her man, who is still chasing his small niece and nephew around as they scream and laugh. </p><p>She hits the bottom steps when all gravity escapes her as she is lifted up. River has grabbed her at the waist hoisting her over his shoulder. She screams and laughs enjoying the feeling of being in his arms while feigning anger as she half heartedly hits his back with her one empty hand, begging for freedom.</p><p>“Riverrrrrr, let me down this isn’t fair!” She smacks his back with her fist trying to get free. “Oh no, I plan to do exactly what I’ve been thinking about all afternoon, you are mine right now. Drop your bag on this bed please.” She lowers her bag to the bed and the moment it is free she is spun around as he drags her back out of the home. “River, where are we going.” he is starting to be out of breath, but not from her weight on his system. His body wants her badly enough that he is struggling to contain himself, so before he attacks her right here in his sister’s home, he needs to take her somewhere slightly more private. He grunts out one word, “tower” and she knows where they are headed. </p><p>They make it to the base of the tower before he realizes he can’t carry her up the ladder. He places her down against the ladder her back pressed against it. He grabs the bars and presses his body against her hard. V whimpers at the feeling of his body. He grinds into her hard, his arousal taking over. He is struggling to hold himself together as he kisses her hungrily. V snakes her arms around his neck pulling his face to her own. She grinds into him moaning against his lips. His arms begin running along her sides digging his fingers into her hips. Then they slide into her shirt moving up against her lowest ribs. She bucks against him again and he scratches along her sides leaving small marks where his fingers slide. </p><p>She slides her hands down his back and into his shirt, she can’t help but feel his burning hot skin. Her fingers run softly along his back feeling the muscles ripple beneath her fingertips. His lips leave hers and run along her throat biting hard at the flesh. She digs her nails into his back as another moan escapes her lips.  <br/>He whispers into her ear, “if we don’t get somewhere soon I’m going to just take you right here.” She removes her hands from his shirt and turns abruptly snaking herself up the ladder. When she gets to the top of the tower she discovers a couple sleeping bags, pillows and some snacks laid out along with some candles. She sits on some of the fabric smiling at his forethought. When he gets to the top he looks around. “Corny of me, huh? I needed something to do while I waited for you to fly here, I was a bit excited when you called and said you were coming home.”</p><p>She looks up at him, his human eye sparkling while his cybernetic one glows. “I love this, River, very romantic of you” He charges toward her again. Laying her body down as he places featherlight kisses along her jawline. She sighs against him unable to control her excitement. She begins pulling at his shirt forcing him to break contact as she pulls it over his head. He is straddling her hips which should be heavy, but he feels the perfect amount of heavy, his body pressed against hers in their most sensitive places. </p><p>She begins trailing her fingers along his chest, until she stops dead at a small shape etched into his body. Sitting amongst the taught muscles is a small heart of ink, blood red in color. With a perfectly black V marking its center. The heart is just to the right of his breast bone, above his internal heart. </p><p>“When did you get this?”</p><p>River immediately blushes, sitting down next to her. “I meant to tell you about it before showing you, but I got a little sidetracked. We will eat and chat first, we should probably catch up first anyway.”</p><p>V’s loins were starting to ache with need, but she was focusing on the small mark now, unable to focus on anything else. She reaches up again, running her cybernetic fingertip against the mark again. </p><p>“The first time I called you when you were in the Arasaka clinic, and you told me you were stuck there, I wasn’t sure if I would ever see you again. That night when I slept I had a dream that the station you were on got hit by an asteroid and I had lost you forever. I woke up in a cold sweat, shaking. Joss was knocking on my door because I was screaming in my sleep and she thought something was wrong. After standing and soothing her worry, I sat back on my bed thinking about the nightmare. I thought really hard about you, and why my brain would create such a horrible idea for me. At that point I realized I would do whatever I could to get you back into my life. To ensure this, I got this tattoo, I wanted to make sure that no matter what happened, the world would always know my heart belonged to you.”</p><p>He falls silent after this, V continues to touch the mark as it blurs in her eyes. She begins to cry silently. He loves her, she was sure about this. Before they spoke only about them in terms of lust and longing. But at this point, she knows he does. </p><p>“V, are you ok?”<br/>She smiles and moves her hand to his shoulder pushing him down. She straddles his hips and sits upright holding him down against the tower with her body. She kisses him chastely, then kisses the tattoo heart. She pulls her tank top off, letting her breasts fall free then laying her chest against his leaning to his ear. She whispers so quietly that even she isn’t sure she has made a sound, “I love you too, River.”</p><p>With that they become a bundle of emotion, hands running along each other’s bodies as if they are trying to memorize the form. He reaches for her pants the moment she reaches for his. They are both laser focused on the same idea. Once they are both sitting in their underwear she can’t help but grind against his hardness. He moans, throwing his head back his fingers digging into her hips trying to hold her closer to him. She bites his earlobe moaning as his hands snake to her ass pressing his fingers hard into her flesh. Pulling her against him greedily.</p><p>V can’t take the foreplay anymore she reaches between them removing his cock from his underwear and greedily running the head along her sex. Nothing but the thin underwear left between them. River growls hungrily and in one movement flips them, his body finding its home between her thighs. </p><p>He slides her underwear aside while placing himself at the apex of her thighs. He looks up looking to her eyes making sure this is what she wants. She moves her hips forward trying to get him to move, whimpering with need. “Please River, I need you.” He smiles as he presses forward his body meeting hers as their hips meet. He sits there revelling in the feeling of her body enveloping his. A deep moan escaping his lips as his length pulses inside her. She wraps her legs around his waist locking her ankles behind his back. He looks into her eyes with a crooked grin and begins slowly rocking in and out of her sex. He is moving painfully slow. She whispers his name with each movement her body bucking up against his trying to coax him into increasing the pace. But River has decided on a slow gentle lovemaking, he wants to show her how much he loves her. His pace is mind blowing and all she can do is meet his thrusts and scratch his back with her hands, her nails with manicured flames ripping into his flesh as he slowly moves inside her.</p><p>She is whispering her mantra to him as he rocks within her, “don’t stop, more, don’t stop, more.” It is taking amazing restraint from him to not pound into her with all his might, but he wants to be gentle and loving. The more she moans for him, the harder it is for him to maintain his focus. After what feel like hours of lovemaking he finally allows the beastly side of himself to take over and begins pounding into her increasing his pace savagely like he is worried she will disappear before he finishes. She screams in pleasure meeting his thrusts and clawing at his flesh every nerve in her body firing simultaneously as she finds release around his body. She can’t do anything but say his name over and over as he drives into her faster and faster. Sweat breaks out over both their bodies and with a few more thrusts he finds his own release filling her. He breathes heavily barely able to hold his weight off her smaller frame. He begins to fall sideways taking her with him and pulling her against his chest. </p><p>They both were breathing heavily, he caressed her skin with his hands, lovingly rubbing her back. She had her head against his chest listening to his breathing and running a finger along the edge of the heart, her heart, her V marking his skin, forever. He reaches for the second sleeping bag wrapping them in the fabric before the night’s chill begins to cool their bodies. </p><p>“I love you V, forever and always.”</p><p>“I love you too River, for as long as I live.”</p><p>She thinks to herself, how long will that be? Sighing internally she begins to drift to sleep, but something continues to pull at her mind, she opens her eyes to see the shadow again, barely a hint of a figure.</p><p>Johnny?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>V visits Viktor Vector, what can he tell her that Arasaka didn't. Is she really dying?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author’s Note: I’m not a doctor, not sure if any of the research I did on the brain makes anything in this chapter correct. It’s Mini’s dr school, and it’s my world, this is the brain, sorry anyone who understands this better than me &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>V wakes up with a start sitting up and searching her surroundings.  She swears she saw Johnny last night as she fell asleep, but that is impossible. She feels movement beneath her and looks down to find River staring at her. “Everything ok babe?” How bad could she be? She woke up naked in River’s arms. She smiles and kisses his nose. “Never better, love.” </p><p>She sits up throwing his shirt over her head, a ritual she started a long time ago. He can be shirtless on their walk back to Joss’s trailer. This way everyone can see his tattoo. She slips into her pants unable to find her underwear.She swears she was wearing them when she fell asleep but they are gone now. He slides into his jeans and smiles. She pulls his tank to her nose smelling his amazing scent against her body. He begins cleaning the mess of pillows, sleeping bags and other accoutrements into the sleeping bags and rolling them up and placing both straps onto his back.  “I can take one” V announces and he smiles at her. “Nope, you take that pretty ass inside and I'll meet you in the shower. The kids are at school by now and Joss definitelty went to work.”  He smiles evilly and smacks her ass playfully.</p><p>V descends the ladder and runs toward the house giggling. She slips into the trailer and strips before slipping into River’s shower. The warm water flowed against her skin. </p><p>“I can’t believe you made me fuck a cop”</p><p>She hears Johnny’s voice clear as day and it startles her. She looks around and he is obviously not there. The memory makes her sad and she turns into the water trying to get lost in better thoughts of last night. While deep in her memories, she misses the sound of River entering the bathroom. She doesn't miss the feeling of his body pressed against hers. She leans back into him as he wraps his arms around her. He flicks her nipples turning them into hard little buds that he can roll between his thumb and forefinger. V arches her body at the sensation moaning. He whispers in her ear, “turn around baby.” </p><p>She turns to find him smiling at her. But she has a better idea. She falls to her knees finding him firm and wanting. She runs her tongue along his length and his hands immediately grab her blue hair. She runs her tongue around the head, her hand sliding along the shaft. He moans, completely at her will now she continues working his shaft with her mouth and hands enjoying making him squirm. Finally he whispers, “baby I want to be inside you, please.”</p><p>She stands then pressing her body against his. He takes a hand to her thigh, lifts her leg up and lets her knee bend at his elbow. Then he slides his length against her slit setting her sex on fire with need. As he enters her, he knows this isn’t going to be a slow, gentle lovemaking, like last night, he is hungry with need and he drives into her immediately pounding into her flesh, forcing her against the wall of the shower, water streaming down his back. This was fast and hard and her body was already on fire. She begins to lose focus on reality, only feeling his body pounding into her. As she succumbs to the pleasure of his body pushing her over the edge, she squeezes him tightly and he loses control as well.  They both slide to the floor of the shower breathing heavily. <br/>After a quick clean up they dry off and leave the bathroom, dressing and heading to make some coffee in the kitchen. </p><p>Over coffee they discuss nothing and everything. River periodically reaches out and caresses her hand and she smiles each time. </p><p>“I need to go see Viktor today.” </p><p>“Not feeling well? Is something wrong?”</p><p>“I just want a checkover from a ripperdoc I trust before deciding what I want to do next.” </p><p>“Ok, I have something to take care of anyway. Meet you for lunch? As much as I want to do nothing but make love to you, we probably need to adult periodically as well. After all, we have forever.”</p><p>She smiles at him but the smile doesn't quite meet her eyes. If she is still dying, if Hellman was telling the truth, how will she be able to tell him? She will destroy him. She sighs quietly. Luckily River doesn’t think much of the sigh. She stands and kisses him deeply. “Love you River, I’ll see you at lunch.” He pulls her into his lap and kisses her more deeply. “Be safe, babe, love you too.”</p><p>She stands and calls for her motorcycle, well, Jackie’s motorcycle. She slips a helmet and rides off, her man watching her head out. She drives into the city through so many places she has travelled before. Everything feels so different without Johnny constantly talking her ear off. She feels strangely empty. </p><p>She makes it to the gate outside Viktor’s office. Parking and slipping into the alleyway. She stands in Viktor's entranceway, listening to him yell at his computer screen. He is obviously watching a boxing match of some sort. She slips next to him without him noticing. She leans in and whispers into his ear, “who’s winning.” The ripper doc all but jumps out of his skin. “V? Holy shit, when did you get back to Earth?” He pulls her into an embrace laughing at his own shock. “Hey Vic, think you could give me a once over. I got some news I didn't like from the docs up there, and I trust you more. Also, I keep getting weird phantom hallucinations.”  </p><p>“Is it Johnny?”</p><p>“Johnny is gone. They removed him and burned the chip. Fucking Arasaka hated him so much they couldn’t even give him a chance. Saburo gets to live in his son’s body, Johnny gets his construct burned….assholes.” The last part ends in a whisper, filled with emotion for her lost friend. Viktor finds it strange she cared so much about a construct that was killing her.</p><p>“Ok, V, come take a seat and I’ll give you a once over.”</p><p>V slides into Vic’s surgical table and jack’s in waiting for the diagnostics to start. She listens as Vic talks through the various programs he is testing. He gets to her brain running mental diagnostics. Everything in her hippocampus seems normal, her neocortex is clear too. When he gets to her amygdala, a sharp pain overcomes V and she screams. Viktor immediately puts her under sedation as he tries to figure out what is going on.</p><p>“Misty, I need backup in here” Viktor yells for his makeshift nurse who sits laying out a tarot reading. She apologises to her guest as she hurries through the alleyway and into Viktor’s office.</p><p>“What is going on...holy shit when did V get back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently last night and she came in for a checkup but something is definitely wrong. I need you to keep her sedated while I figure this out” </p><p>As soon as he knew Misty was ensuring V’s comfort, he got to work. He begins running various diagnostics on her mind trying to figure out what is wrong. Whatever it is, it’s within her amygdala, where her strong emotional memories lie. He searches it and finds some weird software built into her system. Some sort of blocking software. He tries to unlock it but his software can’t hack the program. Whatever that program is, it is blocking away a chunk of her memories. He doesn’t like it. He wants it gone. He leaves that for now checking for any other signs of problems. He finds the place where she was shot, where the relic chip used to sit, slowly murdering her internally. The chip is gone, the port repaired. Well, Arasaka did that for her without killing her, it seems. </p><p>He continues his work running every update to her software, every diagnostic test he owns. He finds two other programs he cannot hack. One seems attached to her thalamus. The last was buried deep within her entire prefrontal cortex. He didn’t know what these programs were doing to her mind, but he knew they were impacting her memory, or her ability to reach a memory. They were blocking something. He needed to figure this out. Arasaka had done something to V, and he was going to fix this, he needed to.</p><p>“Misty, keep her sedated, I need to check if I can find a piece of black market tech to break some of these systems.”</p><p>“Ok Vic, she’s stable, what is going on?”</p><p>“Arasaka planted things in her brain, and I need to figure out how to break them open, potentially remove them. She told me she was seeing things that weren’t there. I need to break into these programs and see what they are doing, but it isn’t going to be easy.”</p><p>He finds the chip he is looking for and places it into the very same slot that used to hold Johnny’s relic chip. The software begins worming it’s way through Arasaka’s tech. He waits for what seems like hours for his software to make it through the security. The first thing it breaks into is the part in the amygdala. This software is blocking access to any new feelings she has, but only in relation to Johnny. Weird, she shouldn’t have new memories, she said Johnny is gone. Next piece it breaks into is the program in her thalamus, this is stopping any of the memories relating to Johnny to be written into her hippocampus, rendering her unable to move any short term memories relating to Johnny into her long term memory. Last, It finally breaks into the software blocking her entire prefrontal cortex, this is where her short term memories are, but this software is blocking all things relating to Johnny. </p><p>What could all this mean? They are blocking short term, long term and emotions relating to Johnny Silverhand. But V knows who he is. She said so herself when she came in. He studies the software further. He racks his brain trying to figure out what this means. The programs are stopping new memories of Johnny from forming, stopping these memories from giving an emotional response and stopping these memories from turning from short term to long term. In essence, they are making it so Johnny remains the past for V. He starts working on a piece of code that should break apart the software setting V free. It immediately gets blocked. He sighs. Whatever they did, he will need something stronger to remove it. He slides his chair to a computer doing some quick research and learning about a piece of tech Millitech has created that will eat away at specific software you sick it on, Think of it as chemotherapy for unwanted code. They state it will eat away at the code slowly over time, taking upwards of a month depending on the strength of the virus. He sighs, there is no way he has access to tech like that. But if someone gets him a copy, he can implement the code and in time, V should repair.</p><p>He does what he can to ensure everything else about V is fine. No signs of her systems being overwritten by Johnny, so he doesn’t exist as far as Vic can see. But these programs are blocking something. OK, time to give V the bad news.</p><p>V wakes up a while later, Vic is putting tools away. “How bad is it doc?”</p><p>He turns and comes back to her bedside. “Arasaka has implanted some code into your system, it is blocking something but I am not sure what.” He couldn’t tell her it was all related to Johnny, he didn’t want to set her off thinking he is back or continuing to take over her system.</p><p>“I was able to break into the software, but not remove it. That’s the good news.”</p><p>“How is that good news?”</p><p>“Well, when you compare it to what I need to fix this, and how long it will take to do so, it seems like good news.”</p><p>V sighs, “who has it, who do I need to kill?”</p><p>“Millitech, I know where the chip is, and with this impacting some of your functions, I worry about your ability to handle something like this. I won’t send you to your death with a goal of a better life.”</p><p>At that moment River’s voice breaks their conversation. “What is it, where is it, and how do I have to get it.”</p><p>V and Viktor both turn to see River standing in the doorway of the office, a stoic look on his face.</p><p>“It is a chip, it will remove some code Arasaka planted into V’s brain, blocking something in her system. It is in a Millitech facility in the city center, surrounded by personnel. I feel like getting it will be impossible.”</p><p>River doesn’t even wait for the statement to hang, he can’t help but ask, “Will it help her?”</p><p>“I am positive it will destroy the software, but I don’t know exactly what it is doing, so as for helping her, that’s a question mark. But what I do know is she should function just fine without these programs, so as a ripperdoc, I would prefer them to be gone.”</p><p>“Ok, then I’ll go get it.”</p><p>V stands and steps in front of River. “You can’t just go off all commando on me and decide for me what we need to do.”</p><p>“You need this, I am going to go get it for you. I was a cop, I am a private investigator, I’m not an idiot. I know how this city works.”</p><p>“River, can we please talk about this.”</p><p>“Fine, lunch first, and then I’m going to get this thing, and you can’t talk me out of it.” He presses the tiniest, most chaste kiss on her lips takes her hand and pulls her toward the door.</p><p>V yells back at Misty and Viktor. “Thank you for looking out for me doc, we will figure this out. I’ll text you both later.”</p><p>They head to Bleu, a restaurant far above their pay grade, because they are celebrating apparently, though V has no idea what.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p>V sits with River next to her. They are in a small booth, and she feels like people are staring because she does not look like she belongs in this fancy place. She rests her head on his shoulder and he places his hand in hers. He turns and kisses the top of her head. </p><p>“Sorry River, I’ve had a piercing headache ever since Vic took a look at my system, but laying my head against you is helping.” She closes her eyes.</p><p>“I’m getting that software V, I won’t lose you again.” </p><p>“I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere. But I won’t lose you trying to get something that we aren’t even sure is impacting me. Maybe it is helping me.”</p><p>“When have you known Arasaka to do something that isn’t for personal gain?”</p><p>“OK, maybe you have a point. But what if we learn something awful. Actually, speaking of, we do need to talk.” V drops his hand and places both of hers onto her lap, her head dipping low as she prepares to tell him the one thing she doesn’t want to. “When I was in the clinic, Hellman came to visit me. He told me they had removed the relic, removed Johnny, but there was an unforeseen complication. He wouldn't tell me how, but he said I was still dying. He said I had probably about 6 months. Now Vic says Arasaka planted something in my brain. This can mean one of two things, from my calculations. Either these programs are killing me, or they are stopping the spread of whatever is killing me. Why else would they be there?” V wipes a silent tear from her face as she speaks aloud her fears. </p><p>River’s hands immediately take hers and she looks up to meet his gaze. She doesn’t find fear, or sadness in her man’s eyes, but determination. A fire burns within and its nature seems anything but carnal.</p><p>“I am getting that software V, but before I do, I want to make a promise to you. I am not going anywhere. I will save you. Then I will spend my life with you. Because without you, my life doesn’t have meaning anymore. I need you.”</p><p>V looked up at him, and she saw hope and love plastered all over his face. She kissed him deeply and leaned her body into his. She whispered silently. “OK, but if you don’t come back to me, I’ll never forgive you, River Ward.”</p><p>He smiles, “what if I prove I’ll have to come back?” </p><p>She slides her eyes back to his and cocks her head to the side, confused. At this moment their meal arrives, but it isn’t lunch, it’s dessert. A detailed chocolate clamshell lay open with a beautiful cake in the shape of a pearl in the center. He whispers into her ear. “Fuck lunch, we only live one life, eat dessert first.” V laughs and takes her fork to grab a bite of the pastry.<br/>River does the same as they both try the beautiful dessert. Before she realizes what he is doing River says, “what is this” and pulls something out of the shell. V’s eyes were still closed, loving the taste of the rich chocolate brownie surrounded by white chocolate mousse. She doesn’t notice River getting up from the booth.</p><p>“When we met, you were some crazy merc chick. You seemed to have a deathwish, asking about things that would get the entire NCPD on your back. It began with a hunt for who attacked the former mayor and became a mission to save Randy. You were with me for every step. When I called, you came, no questions asked. You helped me put my family back together, first by saving Randy, and then by saving me. I can’t love you anymore than I do. You are my other half, my life and my soulmate.” River looks up to find V sitting with her eyes closed. “V, open your eyes.”</p><p>V’s eyes flutter open finding the pastry still in front of her. But River isn’t next to her. He is on the floor of the restaurant, on one knee, with a ring box in his hand. Her hand immediately goes over her mouth as a gasp escapes. “Valerie Elizabeth, you are the only thing that gives my life meaning. You are the first thing I want to see every morning, the last thing each night. You are the air I breathe, the blood in my veins, the sustenance my body requires. I only need you, everything else is just, stuff. So before my knee gives out or this entire restaurant notices what I am doing, I need to ask you the most important question a man can ask a woman.” He opens the box and a beautiful piece of jewelry sits in a setting. A diamond would be too traditional, so he chose a chunk of amethyst, carved into a heart, set in platinum. It even had a mechanism to lock to her cybernetic fingers, it was beautiful. She sat there in awe. Hadn’t she just told this man she might be dying? He couldn’t possibly be doing what she thought he was doing. This was a promise ring for him to come back. This was a ring of love or a family heirloom or something. She sighed and waited. “Do I have to spell it out, marry me woman.” She smiles and she slides out of the booth and into his lap, she doesn't care if anyone is looking, She kisses him deeply, tears falling. He pulls her back and searches her face.</p><p>“Well?”</p><p>“Yes, River, in what world would I say anything else. I don’t want to live in a world without you either. Now kiss me again.”</p><p>River places the ring on her finger and it locks into place. She smiles and he wraps his arms around her, pulls her tighter against him and kisses her again. A noise erupts around them as they break the kiss they look up to see a large chunk of the restaurant staring at them, applauding. V turns about a dozen shades of red and drags herself back into the booth. River, being the man he is, bows before sitting next to her.</p><p>She stares down at the ring still trying to process what just happened. Today went from, your brain is being blocked to here's where a thing is that can save you to marriage…..is this real life?</p><p>They left Bleu and slipped into River’s truck,”I want to show you one other thing.” He drove them to a building in the city center she had never been to before. It was an apartment building. They headed up to the top floor, where a penthouse was. She was immediately confused.</p><p>The door sensor scanned him and opened immediately. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her into his arms before carrying her into the house. “Can’t have my woman walking over a threshold” V laughs and shakes her head. Then he places her down in the kitchen. Forever the gentlemen. </p><p>“While you were gone, I realized that we probably should live outside of my sister’s trailer. I pulled a bit of my savings, and put a downpayment on this place. With my pension from the NCPD, the clients I have currently, and anything you are willing to add, this place will be easy to afford. We need a home. For us.” V moved forward looking at the beautiful kitchen, the bright living room that overlooked the other buildings. The view of the cityscape in the huge place  of windows and sun was awe-inspiring. She stepped onto the balcony and found herself staring at a pool and hot tub, outdoor barbecue and the most beautiful view, it was breathtaking. </p><p>He came to lean against the bannister with her. “For your adult life, you have worked to make this city a better place, and fought the good fight against corruption. It is time that you live like the queen you are, I love you and I want us to have a home. One that doesn't involve sneaking around behind my family trying to get some time together. I want us to be a family, maybe kids someday. But here is the truth. Whether I have five months or 90 years with you, I won’t change a thing. I want to marry you and spend my life with you. I want to spend everyday with you.” </p><p>V embraces her man again. “I love it, I love you, thank you. Mr. Romantic.”</p><p>He laughs, “go see the rest of the place.”</p><p>She runs off seeing the huge media room with a wall TV, and more music options than she knew existed. She moved to the digital library filled with audiobooks. There was a home gym, and 4 bedrooms outside of the master. She was shocked by the size of the place. She had only ever been in one home that seemed as nice, and it was the apartment the current mayor and his wife shared during the election. </p><p>She then got to the master bedroom. It was beautiful with clean lines and angles, a huge bed, and a wonderful master bathroom. It had a corner tub that could double as a small swimming pool, his and hers sinks, and a shower with two showerheads. She sighed as she turned around and found herself facing her fiance again. Her fiance. She liked the sound of that. She smiles to herself and reaches her hands up to pull River in for another kiss. He wrapped his arms around her just holding her to him, kissing sweetly. She rests her head against his chest sighing. “You, River Ward, are the perfect man.”</p><p>He laughs, “I assure you I have plenty of flaws, speaking of, time to get to researching getting into Millitech.”</p><p>She sighs as he pulls her to the media room using his own mind to research the building, its layout and where they can find the chip. Try as she may, there was no way she was going to stop him from getting this. She just had to make sure he got out of there alive.</p><p>He was talking to her about some piece of tech they had as a countermeasure to attack when she slipped into his lap and kissed him greedily.</p><p>“I'm sorry, your lips have been going non stop for hours and I just needed to kiss them.”</p><p>He laughs. “No apology necessary. I love having you in my arms.” He pulls her forward laying back on the couch cuddling her to his chest.</p><p>“River, we will figure this out, but right now we have been researching all day, my brain is fried. Take me to bed, love me hard and then we can sleep. Tomorrow we can discuss this more.”</p><p>With that, he grabbed his girl, threw her over his shoulder and brought her to their bed, fulfilling her wishes all night long.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Planning, time to figure out how to get the life changing program.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p>V awoke to the sound of the shower running. She smiles and quickly strips down to join River. She turns the second showerhead on and slides under the jets. “Morning River.” He turned to face her back, watching the water flow over her adorable little ass. He couldn’t resist, he smacked her ass causing a small yelp to escape her lips. She turns around to find herself facing his back, seeing his shoulders shaking as he silently laughs. She does the only thing she can in this situation, smacks him on the ass. He yelps and she slides her head under the jets rinsing her hair and pretending to not be watching him turn around. He faces her and his small smile turns into a large grin as he leaves his side pulling her against him. “You look beautiful under all this water.” He kisses her running his hands down her back to grab her ass and pull her against him. Her body reacts to his touch instantly as a moan escapes her lips. He whispers into her ear. “If I start my morning inside you, I’ll want to be there all day. We need to finalize these plans for Millitech, after what we learned yesterday we have a time factor for grabbing it.” He pulls her close and kisses her deeply once more, then returns to his side.</p><p>V looks sad when he leaves her, and a chill runs across her body. She pouts continuing to rinse her body then flips the water off and steps naked into the bathroom. She then decides to do all her daily routine, in the bathroom, naked, just to make him crazy.</p><p>She begins with lotion, running her hands over her body, her nerve ending hyper sensitive after his touch. She then begins the work of her face, moisturizer, some cream to get the bags out from under her eyes, something that has stayed with her since she originally learned of her original expiration date. She then moves on to eyeliner. She catches his gaze out of the corner of her eye, staring at her as he dries slowly. Her body was still wet and glistening from the lotion, adding to her attempt at seduction.</p><p>Next she needed to use the typical toiletries ensuring she smelled nice. She ran her hands across her arms once more ensuring the lotion fully permeated her skin and stopped when she saw the stone on her finger. She stared at it for a moment. That was when River took his chance and grabbed her by the waist bringing her to their bed and throwing her onto it.</p><p>“You, ma’am, are a tease.”</p><p>She smiled sweetly at him, “no idea what you mean. I was just doing my daily routine, Mr. Ward.” She emphasized his name, making him smile.</p><p>“You were trying to entice me, future Mrs. Ward.”</p><p>This statement makes her breath catch in her throat. Mrs. Ward…..a smile creeps across her lips. “I love you, River” He smiles and grabs her thighs dragging her hips to the edge of the bed. “Now, time for my breakfast.” He dips his head between her thighs nibbling and kissing along her thighs, skipping her sex and moving to the other thigh. Her hands went to his head as she began moving her hips trying to get him to the place that she needs.<br/>He smiles finally giving her relief as his tongue circles her clit. Her entire body shudders at the feeling of his mouth on her. He sucks the tiny nub then runs his tongue along her slit before slipping a finger inside her. Then he trades off licking along her crease and sliding his finger in. V is grabbing the sheets her entire body bucking off the bed with each movement of him. She is crying out his name and moaning her head shaking back and forth but he won’t let up. He continues his meticulous assault of her sex, curling a finger and hitting just the right place, bringing her to the brink and as soon as she is about to explode, he stops. </p><p>He stands before her. She looks up at him with heavily lidded eyes waiting for him to continue. He doesn’t move. She finally reaches up for him but he backs away. She immediately saddens when he won’t let her touch him and that is his undoing. He drops the towel to the floor and pushes her back against the bed draping his body over her.</p><p>She kisses him but before he can take control she grabs his shoulders and flips him to his back straddling his hips. She kisses along his stubbly jaw, down his neck to his chest. She can’t resist and kisses her heart. Then she slides her sex along his naked length, not allowing him inside her, just running her lips along his shaft. He lets out a guttural moan as she teases him. She continues riding him until she earns her release, drenching him and clawing at his chest as she rides his hips. </p><p>She gets an evil smile then and really thinks hard about stepping away. She can’t resist him, but she can’t help but give him a piece of his own medicine. She lifts her hips off of his and he realizes what she is trying to do. When he opens his mouth to protest, she grabs him at the base and impales herself on his length enveloping him with her wetness. This stops him in his tracks and all that escapes his lips are a moan.</p><p>She rides him hard and fast as he grasps her breasts. She places her hands over his unable to slow her frantic pace. She rides him hard and fast, moaning as waves of pleasure envelops her over and over. She is about to hit the crescendo when she hears it again.</p><p>“I can’t believe you made me fuck a cop”</p><p>She stops dead looking around, swearing she heard Johnny. She finds the room void of anyone but her man. She looks down at him, pure bliss written all over his face. She kisses him deeply then lays her body against him. He moves his hips pummeling her as she pants against his body. He reaches his own crescendo as she hits another, her body sparking fire as she lays against his chest. They both breathe heavily coming down from their high. River again rubs his hands on her back loving the feeling of her body,</p><p>She lays against him loving the feeling of his body against hers but still wondering why she keeps hearing the construct. He is gone, V, willing him to exist just makes you insane.</p><p>After a few moments together they finally dress and continue their plans for Millitech. V’s job was to remotely access camera feeds and take care of anyone she can with quickhacks. Then River is going to try to enter and exit as stealthily as he can. She will have his back dealing with anyone he can’t immediately subdue but she will be outside the building and out of harm’s way. River is worried she will have a headache or something else that will impact her ability to complete the mission. He refuses to listen to reason to let her join him in the tech tower. </p><p>She gave up that battle about three hours ago. They are eating Buck-A-Slice and finalizing the concept. The plan is to go in tomorrow. Millitech is having a big staff meeting, so the building should be more vacant than normal. They go in, copy the chip and leave without them ever knowing they existed.</p><p>That night they made love gently, knowing that tomorrow brought the unknown, and with it a potential for success, but also a chance for failure. They had everything planned, but if V knew anything, she knows nothing ever goes according to plan. Just ask Jackie. A single tear fell as she drifted to sleep. Images of her best friends, the one she lost on a mission, and the one she lost for her own survival. Both memories still leave her raw. Never again, River would make it out tomorrow, even if she had to drag him out herself. She cuddled up to her man, her eyes getting heavy. Right before she succumbed to sleep she heard him again. A Samurai song he had sung to her once, while strumming a guitar.</p><p>Never Fade Away- Samurai</p><p>We lost everything, <br/>We had to pay the price, <br/>Yeah we lost everything, <br/>We had to pay the price,<br/>I saw in you what life was missing, <br/>You lit a flame that consumed my hate, <br/>I'm not one for reminiscing but, <br/>I'd trade it all for your sweet embrace, <br/>Yeah, Cause we lost everything, <br/>We had to pay the price, <br/>There's a canvas with two faces, <br/>Of fallen angels who loved and lost, <br/>It was a passion for the ages, <br/>And in the end guess we paid the cost, <br/>A thing of beauty - I know, <br/>Will never fade away, <br/>What you did to me - I know, <br/>Said what you had to say, <br/>But a thing of beauty, <br/>Will never fade away, <br/>Will never fade away, <br/>Will never fade away, <br/>I see your eyes, <br/>I know you see me, <br/>You're like a ghost how you're everywhere, <br/>I am your demon never leaving, <br/>a metal soul of rage and fear, <br/>That one thing that changed it all, <br/>That one sin that caused the fall, <br/>A thing of beauty - I know, <br/>Will never fade away, <br/>What you did to me - I know, <br/>Said what you had to say, <br/>But a thing of beauty - I know, <br/>Will never fade away, <br/>And I'll do my duty - I know, <br/>Somehow I'll find a way, <br/>But a thing of beauty, <br/>Will never fade away, <br/>And I'll do my duty, <br/>Yeah, We'll never fade away, <br/>We'll never fade away, <br/>We'll never fade away, <br/>We'll never fade away</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mission is on, time to get that program from Millitech</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p><p>V awoke in a cold sweat surrounded by sheets that were wrapped oddly around her body. Her ankle was tied. Half her torso uncovered and all the signs of thrashing in her sleep lay before her. She tried to remember the dream struggling to piece it together.</p><p>She had dreamed of Johnny Silverhand struggling to breathe. She felt him gasping for air as if he was underwater. She swam down lower and lower into the depths but the further she swam, the further he seemed. </p><p>The dream was obviously her brain trying to process the loss, but it shook her. She stood moving her head back and forth trying to clear it. She moved her head too fast and got dizzy falling back to the bed. She sat there staring at the ceiling waiting for her body to calm. Maybe everyone was right, she wasn’t prepared to do this mission, her body was still rebelling her lifestyle. She almost missed the symptoms of the relic malfunction, they were debilitating but they didn't happen constantly. She had learned to work around her body and it’s slow death.</p><p>She was still dying, it seems, but now she didn’t know what was causing it.  This was worse, the fear of the unknown. </p><p>She willed her body to chill, finding herself less dizzy the moment she thought about it. She stood, dressed and left for the kitchen.</p><p>She found a chip on the island countertop. She slotted it in finding a note from River:</p><p>	My love,</p><p>I have gone for breakfast, apparently I should have stocked the house, we don't even have coffee (THE HORROR). Also grabbing a few things to prep for today. Miss you already.</p><p>	-Mr. Romantic</p><p>She laughed at the message placing the chip in her back pocket and looking around the home. Her home. Their home. She went into the media room, deciding to catch up on any news she may have missed. The smell of coffee woke her from her daze and she leaped over the couch to head into the kitchen. There was River putting breakfast sandwiches on plates and making her coffee. He handed her a plate and a quick kiss before prepping his own. They ate silently, the weight of today’s mission taking its toll. </p><p>After eating they laid out the plans one more time ensuring they were set on all parts. River slid into a black trenchcoat preparing for the look of a merc for his task. V threw on one of River’s tank tops for luck wearing it under Johnny’s jacket. This jacket was a prized possession, a gift from Rogue. Part of her wished it was the original, with Johnny’s smell. All of her wished he was there to complain about her having the jacket, give her shit, beg for a cigarette, anything he did that used to make her crazy. She threw some tight leather pants on and combat boots. Last step was Johnny’s glasses, it helped block her eyes from anyone who may witness her hacking cams. If her eyes are hidden, they tend to not notice the little merc. She smiled to herself in the bathroom mirror, she looked pretty hot.</p><p>She stepped out to find River staring at her. He grabs her close whispering to her in the silent bedroom, “When we complete this, after bringing the chip to Viktor and getting life back to normal, I am going to show you exactly what this sexy leather outfit is doing to me, you vixen. But right now my eyes have to be on the target. Love you Valerie.”</p><p>She never let people use her name, but somehow when River said it, it was different. She smiled and gave him the smallest kiss. “Love you too, Mr. Romance.”</p><p>They grabbed their gear, a couple guns in case things went south, V ensured her hacks were primed, her RAM maxed, she grabbed a small blade for stealth attacks, if needed. They grabbed some grenades even, but hoped this mission wouldn’t come to that.</p><p>The job should be simple, two people out front, 3 in the lobby, then up the elevator, through 2 security doors and then the last 5 people in the secured room. It should take 5 minutes to copy the code to a chip based on their knowledge, but this was all guess work. Once copied, River just needed to backtrack. For V, her job was to hack one of the guards out front while River took out the other, he would hide the bodies of the unconscious people. Then she would work the room of the lobby using their own security system against them as well as their own cybernetics. Her job was to take out anyone she could before River met up with them, ensuring his safety. He would hide the bodies, searching for an access card to make it possible to get past the secured doors. Then she would take out the camera in the elevator.</p><p>River would head to the top floor, but V should already be working her magic to hack the cybernetics and take out people. River would be in charge of incapacitating anyone she missed or was out of camera range. Once the room was secure he would use the security card to bypass their systems and get into the secure lab. He would get the chip using his own system to create a copy. Once he was jacked in, he was a sitting duck while the chip was copied. This was the scariest part of the job, if anyone was to walk in, he would be completely defenseless. This is also what they had argued about the most. V wanted to join him to have his back for this step. He wasn’t having it.</p><p>Once the chip was copied the rest should be simple. He would use the access card to exit and lock up, if he did this right no one would know what they were after, and Millitech would be struggling to figure out what the break in was for. Then, River would exit to the lobby, placing the security card back on the guard. This was his important goal, he wanted to only copy software, not take anything from anyone. Forever the cop. He would then join her back in the alley, hop into the car and drive off, nobody the wiser.</p><p>They would take the chip to Viktor and the rest was up to him. V did a last mental checklist, the timeframe for the meeting was within the next 3 hours, they were short on time and needed to make this quick.</p><p>V wanted to grab a car off the street, River wasn’t buying the “for the greater good,” so he borrowed a car from a friend. They were silent driving to the alleyway of the building. When they finally arrived they tucked the car behind a dumpster. V started by hacking the cams, shutting off the one at the entrance. Once River was in position she took out the person on the left as he subdued the one on the right. He pulled them both aside hiding them in a bush nearby. While he was moving the first two staff members, she used the camera to swap to a cam inside. Here, she hacked two of the people using a short circuit to break down their defenses, incapacitating as many as she could find, as quickly as her system would allow. One guy had increased defenses, she threw a full synapse burnout his way watching him fall to the floor.</p><p>River played cleanup grabbing each body she dropped and throwing it into a storage locker or behind a desk. V had promised River she would do everything in her power to incapacitate and not kill. This mission reminded her of her days working for Regina Jones, saving those poor souls with cyberpsychosis. She continued working her way through the lobby meticulously taking out people without raising alarm. River finally whispered over coms “I found the access card.” He crouched his way to the elevator opening it without being in view of the cam they knew was inside. V hacked it quickly using it to follow River up the elevator to the research floor. </p><p>When the doors opened she caught a person right on the other side, incapacitating them before they noticed River existed. “Fuck that was close.” V agreed, she had gasped in her hiding spot before taking him out, concern for this mission continuing to flow through her system.</p><p>River moved into the corridor looking for the department within the R &amp; D section. He carefully traversed the corridor until he found exactly what he was looking for, swiping the card. At this moment, V got dizzy falling to her ass and clutching her head. She yelled out which immediately threw River into concern. </p><p>Five minutes later the pain subsided and she realized River was whispering frantically into her comms. “River, I’m ok, just a headache that literally knocked me on my ass.” River took a loud sigh of relief at the sound of her voice. “Ok, you have the right door but I want to ensure the other side is safe before you go in. Sit tight while I clear the room, I’ll give you the ok.” River wasn’t very good at taking instruction but with V, he always seemed to make an exception. He waited for her to begin clearing the area. “The entrance behind that door is clear, I’ll continue cleaning, but I need you to move some of them before it raises an alarm.” </p><p>River swipes the access card and slips into the room pulling the unconscious figures into hiding spots and trying to remain quiet. V used the last bit of her RAM to take out the final two guys and watched as River moved their bodies. He was able to head past the second security door into the room that contained their goal. </p><p>River searched the walls of the room looking for the correct chip. It took a few minutes but he found it. He jacked into a wall terminal using it to help him copy the chip. Now the waiting game began. “Fuck, we have a problem,” River whispered to her. </p><p>“What is wrong?”</p><p>“This is going to take way longer to copy than I thought.”</p><p>“River, just grab the chip and get out of there, fuck Millitech.”</p><p>“I’m not stealing something when I can make a copy”</p><p>She sighs exasperated. V waited watching the various cameras near him for movement as he sat copying the chip. It was at this point she heard a voice in the corridor.</p><p>Coming into the hallway were two people, and they were heading right for the department where River was helplessly copying the program. </p><p>V leaped into action, heading into the very door River had entered not twenty minutes prior. She hacked the elevator system giving her access. She then rode it up to the research floor. The two men walking in the corridor had stopped, arguing about something she could barely hear. Their voices were raised. She immediately used her skills to hack their cybernetics and incapacitate them both. She snuck through the corridor leaving both bodies there and continuing to where her man lay defenseless. Hacking both doors took a lot from her RAM so she had to wait between the first before hitting the second. Then she stepped into the room where River was. He immediately complained when she entered the room, “V, you didn’t have to come all the way up, you used this as an excuse. How is your head.” </p><p>“River, I’m fine, how much longer until this is copied.”</p><p>“I have copied 8%.”</p><p>“This is ridiculous, let's just take the chip and leave.”</p><p>“I’m not stealing Militech equipment if I don’t have to.”</p><p>“Well we have less than 30 minutes until their board meeting is over and they all return to this building so either get it to go faster or we're leaving with the only copy.”</p><p>He sighs. River knows she’s right. There is no way this will copy before they need to get out. He places the partially copied chip back where he found the original. He slots the original into a chip holder for safety and follows her out the door. They enter the hallway, hearing sounds of footsteps. V catches two more people walking toward the two unconscious people she had left. Sloppy, she usually isn’t sloppy, but she was rushed to get to River, focused on her only goal. </p><p>The two guys run to the two unconscious people immediately ready to raise an alarm when she short circuits them both. Now there is a pile of people in the hallway. They slip passed the four unconscious bodies and into the elevator. Riding the elevator down to the lobby they finally feel close to finished. When the door opens to the lobby, an alarm sounds immediately. It seems the two upstairs were able to sound an alarm before she took them out. They are now sitting ducks in an elevator. </p><p>The doors open to gunfire. She immediately fires back taking out two and hacking the third rendering him unconscious. River was beside her doing the same when a bullet grazed his arm. He yelps in pain grabbing the arm and V immediately flashes back to Jackie. This drives the fire in her deeper and she emerges from the elevator firing shot after shot taking out six guards quickly. River grabs her pulling her to the ground as a bullet whizzes past her head. They take cover letting stray bullets ricochet around them. V reloads and takes aim, taking out 3 more guards. A bullet gets her in the shoulder she hisses as the pain settles into her system. River takes over taking out a few more guards. When the room falls silent they are fairly sure they have completed their goal. </p><p>They step out and through the handful of huddled citizens hiding from the gunfire. They load into the car, prepping to speed off. A Militech vehicle is immediately on their tail. V leans out of the window firing at them. She takes out the driver and the car crashes.</p><p>River takes evasive maneuvers as another vehicle closes in on them. V holds on to their vehicle firing at the Millitech car. She is about to take aim at the driver when a bullet hits her in the side she almost topples out of the passenger seat. River grabs her, pulling her into her seat while simultaneously slowing the car and slamming into it forcing it to spin out and crash. Millitech seems to have given up, but that isn’t their main concern anymore.</p><p>She begins bleeding heavily and River looks over immediately worried. The last thing she sees before losing consciousness is his face as he slams on the break in the alley behind Misty’s shop, screaming for Viktor. Then everything fades to black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will V be alright? Will the software work? Wouldn't it be great if everything was normal after this. Wouldn't it be amazing if River and V could just move on with their lives. Hah, yeah....that's likely.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7</p><p>River paces in the front area of Vik’s office. He is trying not to look while holding his injured arm. He looks down at the injury, seeing a glimmer of metal shining there. Yup, he took a bullet. He sighs watching the blood continue to drip from the wound. He puts his hand back over it applying pressure. V was in worse condition, he could wait.</p><p>He finally gave up on his death march and turned to face the ripperdoc and his makeshift assistant. He was yelling at Misty to grab more artificial blood. She added another blood stim to V’s system while the doctor continued working on the wound in her torso. He removed the bullet, saying a string of expletives while he continued to work. After closing the wound and beginning work on the bullet in her shoulder, a lot of the alarms stopped in the office, leaving a deafening silence. </p><p>River began pacing again looking away from the scene. He wipes his face with his free hand, continuing to maintain pressure on his wound. He looks down noticing that the bleeding from his arm has created a wonderful semi-circle from his pacing. He finds a seat on the step entering the office and leans against the wall, becoming lightheaded from the blood loss.</p><p>He looks back over toward the scene. Misty is removing things from the work area trying to keep the space prepped for whatever Vik may need. Vik is working frantically, still. </p><p>“OK, she is stable, finally. Her color is returning, I just need to get this bullet out of her shoulder. But we need to keep her sedated.” </p><p>He begins working with his surgical robot, carefully probing the entry wound in search of the foreign object. He finds it shortly after extracting it, cauterizing and sealing the wound.</p><p>Viktor sighs in relief knowing she is out of the woods. He turns to River to tell him the good news, when he realizes the man’s hand is coated in blood.</p><p>“God dammit, why didn't you say you were bleeding. Misty! We need to move V to a bed so I can take care of Mr Ward.”</p><p>Misty carefully moves V, her lifeless form flopping into the bed like dead weight. River stands and begins to head to the bed when the room spins and he hits the floor.</p><p>“I swear, I’ll kill them both, Misty. How could he sit there bleeding out slowly while saying nothing…” He jabs a blood replacer into his system and tries to lift the large man into his work chair. He gets the man in place just as he comes to.</p><p>“Enjoy your floor nap, River? I’m keeping you awake for this just because I’m annoyed you didn't say anything.” Viktor numbs the area around the wound and begins working on extracting the bullet he can see in the man’s flesh. Once the foreign object is extracted and the skin repaired, he checks over the man for any other injury. “Does anything else hurt?”</p><p>“My head, but I think I remember that being a side effect of blood loss.” </p><p>“You are correct, maybe next time you can NOT attempt to bleed out on my foyer.”</p><p>Viktor sighs, shaking his head and starting to clean up the equipment.</p><p>“We got it doc.” River whispers to the man, “I have the chip in my front jacket pocket.”</p><p>Viktor turns and searches his jacket for the item, finding the chip holder and slotting the chip into his computer. He searches the file and begins configuring the software to the specs he had already taken. This software would take a bit to customize but once it does he can implant it and allow it to begin breaking away at Arasaka’s code.</p><p>River moves his arm, the numbing agent still making it hard to feel, but the skin looking new and pink. He looks at V who is lifeless in a way that makes him uncomfortable. He steps out of the chair and next to her bed. Misty brings a chair over imploring him to sit.</p><p>He sits and takes her hand with the one he can feel, waiting for signs of change.</p><p>“Why isn’t she awake yet?”</p><p>“I’ve kept her sedated, I don’t want that tech to do more harm so I figure I would complete the program implementation before I wake her. Plus, there is one other thing I have to check on once she has a bit to heal from the previous injuries.”</p><p>“Is she going to be ok?”</p><p>“Relatively speaking, the injuries she sustained today haven’t made things worse, but I have two concerns I want to discuss with her once I am able to wake her up.”</p><p>“That ring on her finger is from me, does that give me authorization to hear what is going on?”</p><p>“As much as I want to, I have to discuss it with just her first, I’m sorry.”</p><p>River sighs resting his head against the gurney, his patience faltering. “I never should have let you come into the building.” </p><p>“Did V decide to join you when you grabbed the tech?” Misty had sat next to the large man reaching a hand over to rub his back gently. </p><p>“She came in when I was working on something, unable to take care of two additional people who had entered the area near where I was. She chose to come in and assist by taking them out. Everything was fine until we made it to the lobby. Then there was gunfire, I got shot in the arm, her in the shoulder. We took care of it and I thought we were fine once we made it to the car but shortly after pulling onto the road, a vehicle started following us. V hung out the window and shot at the car taking it out, but the second one had a better shot. They hit her right in the side and she almost fell out of the car. I drove here like a crazy man, probably broke a dozen traffic laws.”</p><p>Misty chuckles. “Sorry, If you follow traffic laws in Night City, you are the only one.”</p><p>He laughs a bit himself thinking about the idea of following stop signs and red lights. V was always making fun of him for his boy scout driving style. Thinking of her again removes the small smile on his face.</p><p>“I got her here in time though. That’s all that matters.”</p><p>“Ok, time for Mr Ward to take a break while I work on V and get this software started. According to factory specs, it can take upwards of a month for this to remove the code implanted in her system. I am not sure what will happen as it becomes corrupted by the program. But whatever it is blocking, it won’t be able to block after that.”</p><p>Viktor carefully lifts V and brings her back to his work chair. He jacks her into his system.</p><p>“Misty, this should be much safer than the last few hours, why don’t you take Mr Ward over to your shop,” he whispers under his breath “and out of my hair.” </p><p>Misty begins leading the large man out of the office. “I heard that doc!” River yells behind his small smile. The man knows River means well, but he needed to focus on V and whatever was going on, he was hoping a quiet office would make this easier.</p><p>“Let’s go do a quick reading for you, River. Perhaps it will give you some insight into the future.” Misty led the man out, River grumbling the entire time. </p><p>“OK Ms. V, let's get this going.” Viktor slots the chip in with the new program starting the attack on the amygdala program. He knows he won’t find any change, but he wanted to watch over her for at least the first bit of code work, making sure this doesn't instantly try to kill her. Plus, there was an anomaly while he worked on her before that he wanted to check on. She had an elevation of a hormone in her system. Which could mean a couple of things, but he just wanted to figure out what could be causing it. </p><p>He follows the tech, watching it remove line after line of code directly from her system. Feeling happy with the way that is working he moves to his second task, pulling a diagnostic from his database he almost never uses.</p><p>He runs the diagnostic, getting exactly the result he was expecting. “OK, kid, that will be something interesting to discuss once you wake up.”</p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>V was pretty sure this wasn’t reality, but she pushed herself through the crowd anyway. She got to the stage to find her old friend Kerry Eurodyne singing his heart out. She waved at him and he looked toward a door. She headed that direction, the security immediately letting her through.</p><p>Backstage she met up with the man shortly after hearing the last notes from his guitar. “V? Or is it Johnny?” </p><p>“Just me Kerry, Johnny is….gone.” </p><p>Kerry laughs, “Johnny will never be gone, I thought he was gone years ago and his ass showed back up in your body.”</p><p>“Yeah, well this time they say they burned his construct. I don’t know that he will come back from that.”</p><p>Kerry looks down for a moment, quiet and pensive for his lost friend. “Well, either way, we should grab a drink.”</p><p>The two of them sat at a bar surrounded by his security, fans were trying to sneak past but his staff wasn’t having it. Between shouts for him, V and Kerry could talk. They discussed what had happened since they had last spoken.</p><p>“Know what they’re saying about him? He’s depressed attempted suicide.”</p><p>V heard Johnny, clear as day. She looks over to see him leaning against the bar. But he steps away as soon as she looks in his direction.</p><p>“Kerry, I’ll be right back.”</p><p>She follows the figure through the crowd, guided by his hair and the metallic silver arm. The crowd seems endless, continuing to part for her and close in around him. She hunts for a while trying to catch up to the man. She follows him until he steps outside. From within she sees him leaning against a bannister staring at the cityscape outside of the club. When she gets closer he disappears again. </p><p>“Gonna leave me, forget me, drop me like you did Jackie Welles.”</p><p>She turns to find him staring at her, anger in his eyes, betrayal on his face.</p><p>“I gave up everything to save you and you had Arasaka throw me away like trash.”</p><p>He disappeared again. The club dissolved around her as well. She found herself traversing the net. She saw Johnny’s construct and ran to it calling for him, he turned, lowered his glasses staring daggers into her. He disappeared before she could make it to him. He appeared to her right so she headed the direction. She finally made it to him, grabbed his shoulder and he moved to turn and face her when she was pulled away.</p><p>“Sorry, no mute button on your conscience, a part of me will always be with you, always.”</p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>V wakes up covered in a sweat, her eyes searching her surroundings, finding familiarity. Vik stares at her, concern on his face.</p><p>“When did I get here?” </p><p>“About 4 hours ago, V. Been working on you on and off since then. Going to do some physical response tests, ask some questions, make sure things are going ok with that software fighting in your system.”</p><p>“Where’s River?”</p><p>“He is in Misty’s store, I kicked him out so I could focus.”</p><p>V laughed. “Was my man bothersome while you worked.”</p><p>“Your man is stubborn, and almost bled out in my entranceway while I worked on you.”</p><p>V sighs. “OK V, I need you to follow my finger, then we will check movement in your arms and legs. Rotate your head for me now. Good. Now, what day is today?”</p><p>“I dunno wednesday?”</p><p>Viktor laughs, “that’ll do. And who am I?”</p><p>“Viktor Vector, best ripperdoc in Night City.”</p><p>“Perfect, who is the lovely lady in the shop across the alley?”</p><p>“Misty Olszewski, tarot reader and girlfriend to my late friend, Jackie Welles”</p><p>“Great, now what were you doing before you arrived, unconscious, at my doorstep.”</p><p>“Raiding a facility to grab life changing software.”</p><p>“OK, that all seems good. We have one other important thing to discuss. This uh, isn't the sort of thing I usually have to deal with.”</p><p>“Out with it Vik, what’s up.”</p><p>“V, is there a chance you could be pregnant?”</p><p>V’s hand goes to her mouth just as a shout erupts from the front entrance.</p><p>“She’s what!?!?!” River yells.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notes: Shout out to the presentdaytarotblog for guiding me to a Misty tarot reading, I used it as inspiration for the reading. I have NO IDEA how to read tarot cards. PS. I love the internet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viktor and Misty both look at each other mumbling things and heading out the door. Vik ending with “you two chat, I’ll hang with Misty for a moment and give you some privacy.”</p><p>River walks toward V, while she is still staring down unable to comprehend the news she was just given. She places a hand over her stomach, nothing feels different. I mean, she isn’t an idiot, she knows how conception works, but this was the last thing on her mind the past week. Thinking back, she is pretty sure they weren’t giving her her monthly shot at the clinic, why do so when she was hardly even allowed to leave her room? She puts her head in her hands dreading the conversation she is about to have.</p><p>River whispers, “how could you let this happen?”</p><p>This fuels a fire deep within V, one she hadn’t felt in a while. She immediately lashed at the man verbally. “How could I let this happen? Sorry were you just an observer for the last week? I didn’t realize you had NOTHING to do with this, my apologies.”<br/>She stood and grabbed Johnny’s jacket off of the bed nearest to her. Stepping into the foyer still covered in River’s blood. She slips the jacket over her shoulders making the call for Jackie’s bike as soon as she gets to the top of the stairs. She hears River shouting behind her.</p><p>“Where are you going? We need to discuss this.”</p><p>She turns and finds him right behind her. She points to him, her nail digging into the skin on his chest through his shirt. “No River YOU need to get your brain straight, I need to wrap my mind around all of this and then WE can discuss something. Until then, don’t call me.”</p><p>With that V hopped on the bike and drove off. No helmet and no destination. Her vision blurred as the tears started. How could she be so stupid? She may have six months left in her life and she lets this happen. She stops at the next light, placing her elbows on the handlebars and putting her face in her hands. She sits there thinking for too long, a loud horn honking behind her bringing her out of her thoughts and back to reality.</p><p>She flips the guy the bird then continues driving out of the city. She drives out to the edge of the chasm, where they sent Scorpion to his final rest. She steps off the bike leaning against the side of the old highway, staring out toward nothing.</p><p>Her phone rings, it is River. She hits ignore. Definitely not ready to talk to him yet. She wipes fresh tears. The next call surprises her. She answers on the second ring.</p><p>“V, where are you?”</p><p>“You know I am not going to say that right now Joss, he is there isn’t he?”</p><p>Joss sighs through the call, “He is, but I am worried too. If you don’t want him to know, I won’t tell him. Doesn’t matter how many daggers he stares at me.”</p><p>“I’m thinking and I’m safe, that’s all that matters, right?”</p><p>“OK, I get it. Hold on, let me move out of Mr. Stubborn’s earshot.”</p><p>V hears a shuffle in the background followed by some angry shouting. “He is something else right now. So you promise you are safe?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m good. Just thinking. Needed some me time. I haven’t been alone since I got back, I need to think. Had some clouds in my judgement, apparently. I need to clear my head.”</p><p>“I get it, if you want company, just call. I won’t let him follow me. And sometimes some me time requires a friend. Call me if you need anything.”</p><p>“Will do Joss, take care of him, ok?”</p><p>Joss laughs, “I always do, V, take care.”</p><p>The call ends leaving V back to her silence. What the hell was she doing? In less than a week she went from a merc with no ties to engaged, moving in together, and now pregnant. Fucking hell, she is usually better than this. She always thinks before doing anything. She is careful with all her actions. What is wrong with her.</p><p>She turns leaning her back against the bannister and immediately drops to the ground. She leans her head against the concrete wall, fresh tears on her face. She has had a dull ache in her brain since she woke up in Vik’s chair, and that pain is becoming more piercing, adding to her list of concerns. </p><p>“Ah sun on my face, wind in my hair, perfect.” She looks up to see Johnny again, clear as day. She stands to move closer to him and he is gone again.</p><p>Great, not only is her personal life in shambles, but she is officially imagining the construct into existence too. She really has lost it. She sighs hopping back and on the bike and heading to the penthouse.</p><p>When she enters the house, she is fairly sure she is alone. She sighs feeling lonelier, wrapping her arms around herself. Up until Arasaka destroyed Johnny, she was never alone. She begged for some time without the man complaining, but she wished he was there now. She felt like she had no one she could discuss all of this with.</p><p>She went to the bedroom and undressed, wrapping herself in the bed sheets while succumbing to a restless sleep. </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p>After the fifth call to V, and about a dozen calls to people who may have seen her, River laid down in his old bed. Where could she be? She told him to get his brain straight. He sits staring at the ceiling in his bed, sleep remaining a long lost memory. He turns to face his bathroom, imagining the two of them in the shower. Nothing but nerve ending and emotions. He sighs, he missed her more now than he had while she was in the clinic. </p><p>When she was in the satellite, there was little he could do except call her. Now he had pushed her away because he was an idiot. He thought about the tiny invader growing within. Invader, wow, maybe he wasn’t ready for parenthood. He looked on his desk finding V’s tank folded there, He thought back to when she had first arrived, their “date” on the water tower. He stood grabbing the small piece of cloth, holding it to him, smelling a faint hint of her on it. He collapsed back to his bed, his human eye shedding a single tear, sleep finally taking him.</p><p>The next morning he awoke to commotion. Joss was feeding the kids. He decided to get up and help. He assisted in the wrangling, getting Dorian and Monique fed, clothed and out the door.</p><p>Once they left, his sister headed to work leaving him alone with his thoughts again. Parenthood. He had been a surrogate father to his two nephews and his niece for as long as he could remember, their deadbeat dad not worth mentioning in this department. So why was he so afraid about it now. He thought hard at the table. V glowing as new life formed within her. Their marriage, no way would she be in a dress, they would probably just head to a local courthouse and make that part happen without ceremony. You, River Ward, are an idiot. He sighed deciding to search for her today. </p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>V awoke with a start, the same dull ache in her head, but not piercing today. She looks to the other side of the bed finding it empty and unused. Where was River?</p><p>She checked the other rooms seeing if he was sleeping there but found them all empty. She sighs, whispering into the void of the apartment, “I guess you don’t know me very well, if you did, you would have found me.” </p><p>She grabbed her only clothes, slipping them back on, leaving River’s tank on the bed. She grabbed the few items she had in the home. She stepped into the kitchen finding it empty, as expected. She takes the same chip from yesterday and slips it on the counter. She places her ring next to it, the tears free flowing down her face. She put her hand to her stomach once, thinking about the tiny cluster of cells for the first time. If he was going to blame this all on her, then she would do this alone. She wiped her face, grabbed Johnny’s jacket and slipped out the door, driving off on her bike without looking back.</p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>“Joss, tell me where she is.”</p><p>“She asked me not to. She needs space, you need to give it to her.”</p><p>“You don’t understand, I was awful. I blamed everything on her like I had nothing to do with any of this. All of the stress of the last 24 hours all bubbled up and I couldn’t control myself. I need to find her, I need to make this right.”</p><p>Joss looked at her brother’s face during the video call, sorrow written all over it. “Time to search for her then. She never told me where she was, just ensured she was safe. If you want to be with this woman, you should know her well, go find her. I need to get back to work.”</p><p>River grabbed his jacket thinking about V, did he have a clue where she could be? He started his truck, driving off, ignoring the traffic laws as he hurtled toward the city.</p><p>He started at her apartment in Megabuilding H10. Knocking on the door repeatedly, listening for any sign of movement within. He sighed turning to head back down to his car. He passed Wilson, the gun dealer and asked if he had seen her. “I thought she was still off planet, sorry man, but can I interest you in a new piece of iron? You may need it.” River shook his head heading to the elevator thinking about where else the woman could have gone.</p><p>His next stop was the AfterLife bar. They didn’t like him here, complained he “smelled like pork.” Didn’t matter how long he was off the force, these mercs always saw him as a cop. He asked Claire if she had heard from V. “Haven’t seen her, sorry, can I get you a drink.” River ordered a double, he needed something to calm his nerves. After looking around the place a moment longer, he left, feeling useless. What kind of PI can’t even find his own fiance.</p><p>He sat in his car a while, trying to decide where to check next. His face against the steering wheel, completely missing the small, strong woman in the rocker jacket entering the club. He drove off while trying to call her again, immediately being sent to voicemail.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>V entered the AfterLife looking for Rogue, sending another call from River to voicemail. Rogue was pretty insightful, and she usually had the right thing to say, maybe she can guide her in a way that was logical. She needed all the help she could get.</p><p>She approached Rogue’s private guard asking to have a word with the woman. He immediately stepped aside, V was typically seen as a high profile merc, something Rogue valued. She sat next to the woman waiting for her attention. </p><p>“How can I help you, V?”</p><p>“I need life advice, and seeing as you’ve made it longer in Night City than most, I figured you may have answers for me.”</p><p>Rogue laughed, “I’ve made it this far on the backs of others, don’t forget that. You can’t get into a strong position without stepping on toes. If you aren’t sure, ask Johnny, he threw us all to the curb too.”</p><p>V ignored the Johnny comment, she wasn’t ready to tell his former lover that he was actually gone this time. “Well, without going into the specific BS, I just need to know if I am moving things too quickly, I feel like I’m not thinking before I do anything anymore.”</p><p>“You got an expiration date, right? You’ve been told you won’t survive all of this. Sometimes when we know it is close to the end, we try to squeeze as much life in as we can. But that doesn’t mean we are making the right choices. You need to remove yourself from all of it and decide if the path you are choosing is what you want, or just what you’re expected to want. You need to decide what is best for you. Until then, you are just going to keep thinking with the invisible clock in mind. Like those older women who get knocked up because they hear that biological tick tock. There are no rules to life, to steps you HAVE to take. You need to decide what you want, what you need for whatever time you have left. I’ve made my decision and I am happy where I am at. I have this club, I help some of you young mercs live up to potential, and I have a son, one I keep out of all of this. That is life, deciding who you want in all the pieces, who you want to keep safe, and who you are better off without.”</p><p>V smiled for the first time in hours. “You are quite insightful for a Merc turned fixer, Rogue. Thank you.”</p><p>“OH and kid, don’t let Johnny steer the wheel either, otherwise you’ll be fucking your way through half of Night City, no matter the gender.”</p><p>This made V laugh, she thanked the woman again, She had two other people to talk to. She called for her bike heading out to El Coyote Cojo. Time to visit Mama, see her take on all this.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>He had been searching for hours. He had gone back to Vik and Misty, they hadn’t seen her. He tried to get Kerry Eurodyne’s number but failed. He was pretty sure she wasn’t with the rocker. He had checked every fixer in Night City, he tried his sister again begging her to just let him know if she heard from V. He then steered the car home, to the apartment, hope of her being there guiding him. A silent prayer in his mind that she was safe. He punched his steering wheel, the pain numbing his internal conflict for a moment. The fear he had ruined everything continuing to bubble up within him. Would she ever forgive him? Could he blame her if she didn’t? Was he ready to be a father? He questioned everything leading up to this point as he drove to the building, his body on autopilot while his mind raced with the unknown.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>V stepped off her bike and stepped into the bar. She checked with Pepe asking for just a water. No more alcohol now. She shook her head, still trying to come to terms with this change in her life.</p><p>She found Mama Welles in the back, at Jackie’s favorite spot. She sat next to the woman, hoping her surrogate mom would help guide her.</p><p>“Hey Mama Welles.”</p><p>“V! When did you get back? What is wrong?”</p><p>She could never hide things from Mama Welles, the woman saw right through her. She began her tale telling the woman everything, crying fairly consistently through the story ending with her head against the table, her hand back to her stomach as she revealed the truth of the tiny human growing within her.</p><p>“Well, that is a lot of life in quite a short time. Do you love this man? Does he treat you well when he isn’t being thrown a curveball he didn’t anticipate? If you sit here thinking about right now, your life with him out of the picture, is it worth it? You need to decide what you want, I can’t tell you that mi pequeña hija.”</p><p>V sighed for what felt like the hundredth time again, her head starting to throb. “I know I love him, I know I want to be with him, but how can he blame me for all this, like he had no part in any of it.”</p><p>Mama Welles laughs at this. “Men do not do well with change, sometimes, especially changes they are not prepared for. I have raised a number of sons, they all chose various paths. They are strong headed, sometimes to a fault. Sometimes you need to do things like this, give them space to get their own heads out of their culo and get their cojones on straight. Give him time.”</p><p>She always found it endearing that Mama Welles threw bits of Spanish into her conversation. A nod to her heritage. “He keeps calling me. I haven’t answered. And I left my ring in the apartment. I’m not even sure if he has found it yet. I’m not really sure where he is.”</p><p>“Well, you need to take your own time and decide what you want. Then, you need to go to him and discuss this, like adults. If your feelings match up, then he is the man for you. If they don’t, perhaps you weren’t thinking straight, and it is time to move on. It took until Jackie’s death for me to realize what a lovely woman he had in his life. Maybe if I had been nicer about Misty, they would have been married and he wouldn't have thrown himself into the fire so much. This is the curse I live with. I acted without thinking in relation to them. I can’t fix that mistake.”</p><p>“Mama, Jackie’s death is anything but your fault.”</p><p>“We all have fault in the lives of our children, now that you are bringing new life into the world, that is my lesson for you. You cannot choose for your children, but your choices guide them, never forget that. “</p><p>V stood, hugging the woman tightly, they both shed a few tears for the man. It didn’t matter how long it has been, Jackie’s passing would never be easy for either of them. Mama took her hands squeezing them both. “Think long and hard V, but when you make up your mind, believe in yourself. We are all stronger than we realize, we can overcome a lot if we put our minds to it. Jackie overcame a childhood of hardship, he left a gang that doesn’t allow its members free. Jackie had a life of struggles but he was the happiest guy you would ever meet. We can all learn from him.”</p><p>“Thank you Mama Welles, this helped, a lot.”</p><p>Mama then reached her hand to the younger woman’s stomach, holding it there for a moment. She smiled.</p><p>“A boy, it seems. Good luck V, they are a handful.”</p><p>With that the woman turned heading back to the bar, leaving V confused as to how she could possibly know when Vik couldn't even tell that much. Mama Welles was always surprising her.</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~</p><p>V headed into Misty’s shop, she may not fully believe in this tarot stuff, but she was interested to see what insights Misty may have into her future. The last piece of guidance she could gain before making a decision on her life. She sent the dozenth call from River to voicemail, ignoring three more texts from the man. She told him to think. She didn’t feel like he had at all, he just called and texted her constantly.</p><p>“Ok Misty, I need a reading to help guide me, please”</p><p>Misty begins laying cards out in front of the woman. She places the Queen of Cups “This is you.” On the far side of her table she places The Fool, “and this is River” V laughs at this, fool is right. She states the three cards in the center will explain the relationship between them. She places first the Hanged Man, reversed, next the hierophant is placed over top of the Hanged Man. Third is the Six of Cups, upright above these two cards at a side angle.</p><p>Misty begins, “These three cards here are telling me you are on the edge of a big decision, possibly afraid to take the plunge. Overall, the message here is that you and River are emotionally safe together. When you see the hanged man in reverse, typically more negativity follows. This card tends to represent feeling stuck and afraid to move on. But when the card is crossed by the hierophant it tells me you may be holding back. The two of you recently got engaged, are you having second thoughts? The Hierophant is commonly linked to the sanctity of tying the knot, a roundabout way of saying marriages. I know you are both discussing this, and these two cards show you are at a crossroads in your relationship. The Six of Cups here shows signs of emotional safety and honesty between you. As far as I can read, you are both able to relate to each other without complication. What this is telling me is, if you are trying to make a big decision, you can make it honestly together.”</p><p>“So this means my doubts are unfounded?”</p><p>“The man was a bit shocked when you left him. But he had fear written all over him. He realized he’d messed up the moment you were gone. Perhaps this was the awakening he needed to get on the same page. I can tell you he has called me a few times already searching for you, called Viktor too. Take what time you need to get your feelings straight, but according to the cards, you two need to come together to decide everything. You can’t do this alone.”</p><p>V thanked Misty, her decision made. It was time to go home, time to answer River when he called. She couldn’t run from him forever, she needed him, that much was clear. They needed to discuss all of this and make a plan.</p><p>V revved the engine on Jackie’s bike and rode off, heading to the penthouse, hoping he hadn’t found the ring yet. They needed to talk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Will V and River be ok? Better question, will V be ok?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V entered the penthouse to silence. She looked to the counter, but the ring wasn’t there. “Shit.” She picked up the pace quickly running through the house until she found him, upstairs, sitting in their bedroom, in the dark.</p><p>His gun was out of its holster, sitting to his side. His shoulders low. He was staring at something in his hand. She moved further into the room, hoping to catch his attention. He seemed in a daze. Then she noticed the shimmer of a bottle to his left. He reached for it, grabbing another swig. Then he slid off the bed to his knees before falling further, face planting the floor.</p><p>“God dammit.”</p><p>She ran to him but found him snoring. He had passed out. She sighed, turning him to his side and placing pillows around him. She grabbed the small garbage can out of the bathroom, in case he got sick. She sat for a while, watching him sleep. She grabbed the empty bottle bringing it to the kitchen to throw away. She found the chip she had left in the kitchen and put it back in her pocket.</p><p>She went back upstairs to the bed with no pillows. She checked on River one more time. He shuffled in his sleep and his hand fell open. She grabbed the ring from it placing it back on her finger. “We are both fucking idiots.”</p><p>She laid down for about five minutes before her stomach rolled. Apparently the Buck-A-Slice on the way here was a bad idea. She immediately ran to the bathroom where she proceeded to puke her guts out. She lay there a while, the cool tile helping her settle her stomach. </p><p>She heard noise from the other room, but she was too spent from her own body rejecting her. </p><p>“Fuck, shit, fuck, where did it go.” She heard the sound of things being thrown around.</p><p>Then her stomach rolled again and she found the porcelain throne again. “V?”</p><p>She didn’t have the energy to respond so when River showed up in the doorway she made a strange noise in response.</p><p>“Are you ok?” </p><p>“No.” It was the first thing that came to her mind, and then the tears started, and once she started she couldn’t stop.</p><p>River joined her on the floor. He looked over to find her ring back in place. “Oh thank god, you have it.”</p><p>She mumbled incoherently then rested her head back on the floor. “I thought morning sickness meant it would happen in the morning.” She curled up into a ball on the floor. </p><p>River moved a bit closer, tentatively, like he was worried if he got too close she would disappear. He whispered, “I feel pretty close to how you look. I’m a fucking idiot.”</p><p>“We both are River.”</p><p>“I thought you were gone, never coming back. You didn’t answer my calls, no one had seen you. You answered Joss at first but then….nothing.” His voice was slightly slurred, the alcohol still having an effect on him.</p><p>“I needed to think, I came home first, but you didn’t. Today when I woke up, I decided to chat with some people. I stopped at Afterlife, El Coyote Cojo, and Misty’s. They all had a lot to say while I tried to clear my head. After it all, everything pointed to coming to find you so we could talk this out. But I needed space for a bit, a lot has changed in very little time. I just needed to think.” With that her stomach rolled again and she found herself back at the toilet.</p><p>River moved forward pulling her hair away from her face, reminding himself that he is supposed to be a supportive spouse, the hints of the alcohol still clouding his judgement. Then he ran his hand down her back, trying to be comforting in any way he could. </p><p>“I was so worried when I came home to your ring on the counter.”</p><p>V moved away from the toilet again, finding safety back on the floor of the bathroom. “I was worried when I woke up and you weren’t here.”</p><p>“I slept at Joss’s. She ripped me a verbal new one and sent me to bed. The next morning I helped get the kids ready for school. I realized that I’ve been an unofficial parent for years. I think the stress of everything got to me. We still don’t know what is going on, we don’t know if you are going to make it through all of this, then we throw another wrench in and I felt like the entire world was fighting against this relationship. But when I took a step back, I realized nothing that had happened in the last week, hell, nothing that has happened since I first met you changes the way I feel. How could I not want a tiny human as part of the symbol of our love for each other. I bought this place with four fucking bedrooms, I said I wanted kids, but in that moment, when everything was happening at once, I just lost it. Needless to say, I will do whatever I can to earn your trust back, but right now, I simply don’t deserve you.”</p><p>V looked up at the man, his eyes were bloodshot, stubble was forming on his face and the top of his head. He had a bruise forming where he dive bombed the floor face first. River looked broken and she hated it.</p><p>She willed her body to move, putting herself on her knees. She moved forward and into his chest, crashing against him. River wrapped his arms around her as she succumbed to her emotions, letting the tears fall into his chest. She sobbed against him all of the emotions from the last couple of days, the emotions for the last year, flooding into her all at once. He pulled her tighter to him, sliding to the vanity and leaning against it. He rubbed her back letting her cry, whispering to her.</p><p>After a while she stopped, running out of tears. She sat back a bit, looking up at him. He pressed his lips to her forehead, pulling her body against him.</p><p>She sighed leaning into him. “We still have to talk.”</p><p>He sighed as well, “I know, but can I just hold you for another few months first.”</p><p>She chuckled halfheartedly. “OK, I think my nausea has subsided, carry me to bed?”</p><p>“Happy to babe.” He carefully carried her, acting like she was made of glass. This was new, she wasn’t used to him acting like she was fragile. “Have to be careful, I’m carrying very precious cargo.” He laid her in the bed leaning down and kissing her stomach over her shirt. She gasped at the tender act.</p><p>He pulled himself into the bed next to her then looked around. “Where’d the pillows go?”</p><p>“I was worried about you getting sick in your sleep, I put them around you when you passed out on the floor.”</p><p>He leaned to the side grabbing the pillows placing most of them behind her, leaving himself one. V sat up leaning against the pillows, her hand absent-mindedly going to her stomach. “When you didn’t come home yesterday, I thought you did it to make a statement, that you didn’t want to be with me now. That you weren’t ready for all of this. So I left.” She knew he needed to know her side of this as well. “I left you the ring to make a statement, being us meant all of us now, it isn’t just me anymore.” She rubbed her stomach emphasizing her statement. “I didn’t expect all of this so quickly. Hell, a week ago when I left Arasaka, I had no idea what was waiting for me in Night City. But I knew I had you.” </p><p>River moved closer to her placing his hand over hers. “I spent all day today searching for you. I went to the Afterlife but Claire said she hadn’t seen you. I tried to call Kerry but he wouldn't take my call. I called Joss at work, hoping you had told her where you were. Misty and Vik stopped answering. You never answered.” He got quiet for a moment. “I didn’t think about Mama Welles, but I came home to find the ring on the counter and seeing it sitting there, I just gave up. I went downstairs to the bar and got them to sell me a bottle then I came up here to drown my sorrows like a sad excuse for a man. Last thing I remember before blacking out was staring at your ring in my hand. If these last 24 or so hours have taught me anything, it is that I am a lost person without you. I told you once before, you saved my family and you saved me. At one point I remember pulling my gun, but I was too pathetic to even pull that off.”</p><p>V moved then pushing the man back against his pillow and resting her head on his chest. “I felt pretty lost too. Rogue told me that I needed to do what I want, that no matter how long my life is, I need to do what my head is telling me to, not what is expected of me. Mama Welles told me ‘men are hard headed’ and sometimes we need to guide them. She also gave me some parenting advice. Misty gave me a reading and it all pointed to us making this decision together. Everywhere I went told me this is in our hands, we needed to make the decision. So I thought about it as I drove absentmindedly. When the world came back into focus I realized I was back at the apartment, so I came upstairs. I fought tooth and nail to get away from you after your painful words, but everything I did guided me back in one way or another.” She rubbed circles with her hand on her chest realizing it was right where his tattoo was. </p><p>“If it takes me the rest of our lives together, I will prove I am worth loving you, I will make up for being a fucking idiot excuse for a fiance. But I’ll tell you this, if that baby is even half as amazing as you are, I am already in love with it.”</p><p>“So you aren’t freaking out about this anymore?”</p><p>“Oh no I'm a complete wreck of what ifs and various levels of doubt of my abilities, but I love you, I love being with you, a child is the next step. This just came a bit faster than I originally planned.”</p><p>V sighed in relief. “I’m freaking out too. But I know that I want this and thinking about the baby, I want that too.” </p><p>River sighs, “for the first time in the last 24 hours I feel home again. You laying here against me is the best feeling in the world. Never again. If I start going stupid again your job is to smack me until I come to my senses.”</p><p>V wipes fresh tears, shocked she is still able to cry. The two of them laid there a while lost in the feeling of being together. Eventually they slept, the emotions of the last couple of days finally settling.</p><p>The next morning V woke up alone in the bed, wondering if last night was real. A familiar rolling of her stomach told her she needed to move quickly before she found herself dry heaving into the toilet, nothing for her stomach to expel. She brushed her teeth then removed her tank top looking at her body in the mirror. She turned to the side forcing her stomach out, trying to get the idea of it growing without her control over the next number of months.</p><p>“Rogue, Alt, others, I abandoned them all, and now here’s you, abandoning me.”</p><p>She looked behind herself in the mirror finding Johnny in the reflection. She turned, but he wasn’t actually there. She was starting to get annoyed by her brain’s phantom reminders of her lost friend. Each time remembering something he had said to her once before. She slipped her shirt back on and ran down the stairs slipping into the kitchen.</p><p>River had a cup of coffee in his hand. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. “Morning River.”</p><p>He put the cup down grabbing both her hands and opening them then spinning around to envelope her in a real hug. He definitely didn’t squeeze her as hard as usual. She looked up at him. “I can still breathe, where’s my real River hug.”</p><p>He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. “No big hugs, Mama, I need to be more careful with the two of you.”</p><p>V laughed, “I am pretty sure you can’t hurt the baby by hugging me too hard River. Now where is my ‘world’s greatest coffee’”</p><p>“You have to limit your caffeine intake now.”</p><p>V shakes her head. She looks on the counter, finding a ‘So you and your partner are pregnant guide’ on the tablet. She shook her head immediately. “I can have a cup to keep my sanity, I already looked it up, sir. Now give me my give a fuck juice before I lose my mind.”</p><p>River laughs and leaves her in place grabbing a mug and making her a cup. The warmth in her hands felt lovely and she drank the beverage like it was a life source.</p><p>Her phone rang and she answered it, Vik was calling. “Hey Vik, how's the world's greatest ripperdoc.”</p><p>“I’m good, how are you feeling, any changes since the program started.”</p><p>“I would say I’m seeing things more, but some of that could have been stress. Have a dull ache as well, but for the most part I feel the same.”</p><p>“From the sound of your voice, I am guessing you two have figured things out.”</p><p>“Yeah, River is here trying to stop me from drinking coffee.”</p><p>“Yeah speaking of that other thing, Misty went out to grab you vitamins you are supposed to take, I would like to see you in the next day or so, see how the program is progressing, make sure you aren’t having any bigger side effects and get a sense of what is really going on. Plus check on that other thing.”</p><p>V laughs, Viktor is legitly weirded out by her pregnancy and that just tickles her, he is a ripperdoc, he cuts people open for a living. “Viktor, it is a baby not a tumor, damn you would think I had cooties the way you discuss it.”</p><p>“Listen, I may be a ripperdoc but I am more used to removing bullets not babies. We may have to find you someone more equipped for this as you progress, but I want to keep you in my care at least until these programs are gone.”</p><p>“OK Vik, last question, is there anything I should stay away from right now?”</p><p>“My request is to listen to your body, if something doesn’t feel right, don’t do it. No cigarettes, no alcohol. Otherwise you should be good. Oh and smack that man of yours for all the grief he gave Misty and I and for acting like an idiot. Doctors orders.”</p><p>V laughs heartily now. “Yes sir doc, I’ll get right on it. We will see you either today or tomorrow for the checkup. Thanks for everything. You’re the best.”</p><p>She hangs up and half heartedly punches River in the shoulder.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Vik said I was supposed to smack you for the grief you gave him and Misty. But I love you too much so I figured that would suffice.”</p><p>“What did he say?” V leaned next to him unable to keep herself from touching him in some way. They relaxed at the Kitchen island, sipping coffee. “Misty has vitamins for me, he wants to see me in the next couple of days. After this program thing is done he wants to pass me off to someone who isn’t weirded out by pregnancy.”</p><p>“He is weirded out by pregnancy?”</p><p>“He’s not used to that kind of doctor work, he said he would find me a specialist.” She made air quotes with her hands while saying this and laughing.</p><p>River reached for her then pulling her to him and kissing her. “Did he say anything else?”</p><p>“He said I can do anything that feels ok and as long as nothing feels bad I should be good.” She wraps her arms around his shoulders then kissing him gently.</p><p>“Perfect, what is the plan for today then?”</p><p>V presses her body closer to him, “well, I’ve always been told makeup sex is the best sex.”</p><p>River backs up quickly, “I’m not sure if that’s safe. What if I hurt the baby, I’m not exactly small..”</p><p>He continues rambling while she rolls her eyes. “Vik said I can do whatever I want, and what I want…” she pauses, stripping in the kitchen slowly while his eyes bugged out of his head. She throws her shirt at him for emphasis, “is you.”</p><p>River smiles reaching for V, her actions clouding his judgement instantly. V backs away a sly smile on her lips. She ascends the stairs stopping for a second to see if he is following. River looks like he is literally drooling as he follows her up the stairs. She makes it a third of the way before he catches her, lifting her gently and carrying her the rest of the way. </p><p>“I know exactly what we need right now. Wait here, my love” River lays her gently on the bed, plants a sweet kiss on her lips and leaves her there. She lays patiently listening to water turn on in the bathroom. A few moments later he returns to her, all smiles and skin. She moistens at the sight of his nakedness, warmth traveling through her body.</p><p>River picks her up to bring her to the tub which is filling rapidly. He lays her in the water. The tub is warm, not hot, and it feels great against her aching body. The stress took its toll, and she could use this relaxation. River slips in behind her beginning to gently massage her shoulders.</p><p>“I still have to make up for the trouble I caused, step one is pampering.” He continues his work on her neck and shoulders rubbing her body. He  massages her arms checking the spot where she was shot, ensuring it is healing well. He grabs body wash carefully running the soap along her arms and then her back, massaging it until a lather forms across her skin. V begins moaning fairly quickly, which is definitely playing with his focus. She turns her body against his will sliding into his lap on her knees and straddling him. She presses against him taking his head in her hands and kissing him deeply. </p><p>They both moan against each other, the feeling of her slick body against his making them both panting with need. She reaches for him between them running her finger tips along his length. He can’t take the teasing anymore he grabs her around the hips lifting them out of the water and setting her down on the vanity. </p><p>His voice is tight, all his restraint beginning to falter. He begins to step away but she wraps her legs around him, not letting him go. She smiles nipping at his lip, leaning to nibble his ear and simultaneously using the strength of her legs to pull him closer to her. </p><p>“This was supposed to be me pampering you, V. I won’t be able to keep control for much longer if you keep this up.” His voice was deep and hearty, filled with emotion.</p><p>She whispers into his ear, “good, now make love to me.”</p><p>All restraint gone he reaches for her hips pulling her tight against him, grinding into her hungrily. She immediately grabs his shoulders, digging her nails in. She leans her body back, physically begging him to love her, her legs locked around him. In one motion he grabs his length, presses it against her and slides in, unable to control himself anymore.</p><p>V’s arms move around his back scratching the skin while she screams in pleasure. River begins moving at a rapid pace, the countertop at a perfect height for him to move deep within her. V tries everything she can to keep up with the pace, meeting his thrusts with her hips. The sound of their lovemaking was echoing through the bathroom. She catches a view of them in the mirror across the bathroom, all skin, sweat and motion. The angle was just right for him to hit deep within her, her toes curling with each thrust.</p><p>His movement finally sends V over the edge biting into his shoulder as she tightens around him. He takes this moment to grab her by the hips, bringing her to the bed to continue this act of love. </p><p>He slows down in the bed moving slowly driving into her while she whimpers and moans. He follows a steady rhythm of deep, slow strokes. Try as he would, his body began to defy him picking up speed again, unable to control the need to drive into her. The faster he went the louder V got. River got a handful of strokes in before finding his release, pushing V into another orgasm and landing next to her pulling her close immediately.</p><p>“I love you River Ward,” V was feeling tired, aches waning both external and internal.</p><p>“I love you more,” he says, a faint whisper of words spoken against her hair as he leaned in to kiss her head. “Both of you,” his hand reaches for her stomach again as a smile creeps across her face. They laid here a while, just enjoying each other’s company, discussing plans for the day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>